1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to touch sensing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a user interface that includes a visual display that detects the presence of a touch on or in the vicinity of a display area. One type of touch screen that has gained popularity uses capacitive sensing to detect touch. However, these and other types of touch screens have proven to have drawbacks, not the least of which includes a degradation of performance caused by noise.